


Its A Green Card Thing

by icoffeeyarncomics



Category: Beetlejuice (1988)
Genre: F/M, Sex, pure unadulterated smut, slight non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:06:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22931473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icoffeeyarncomics/pseuds/icoffeeyarncomics
Summary: Answered to the call of the Green Card Challenge. What would have happened had the marriage gone through, and you know, its just a green card thing!
Relationships: Beetlejuice/Lydia Deetz
Comments: 5
Kudos: 109
Collections: Beetlejuice x Lydia Challenge - It's a Green Card Thing!





	Its A Green Card Thing

It’s a Green-Card Thing!

Hearing the explosion of protests to his announcement Betelgeuse did the only thing that he could think of in that split second of a moment.

  
“It’s a green card thing! You know I get to be alive and instead of dead and she gets to be married to the most eligible bachelor since Valentino! And those two over there stop being exorcised! Still be dead but not dead dead.”

He had seen that first glimpse of intrigue in the girls eyes the moment he’d mentioned a marriage of inconvenience, he wasn’t no wet behind the ears rookie… he knew that girl was just as twisted as they came. Might even give him a run for his money if she let her hair down.

And fuck if that didn’t make him want her all the more. 

Now he just had to get the rest of them to fall in line.

“So girlie… whatya say, get hitched, Save old Babs there.” He said hooking his arm through hers. He could feel the hitch in her breath as her heart started beating harder and faster. But that wasn’t the most intriguing thing, oh no.

Being a demon had its perks, enhanced strength, stamina, powers these idiot humans could only dream about. But the best and worst at times were his sense.

And what he just realized lit him on fire.

The bitch was getting the hots for the whole idea, he could smell her a mile away.

Oh, he’d give it to her. He’d give her everything that she had ever imagined and more. He leaned in whispering to her as he pulled her toward the fireplace that morphed into a doorway just as the judge walked through.

“So what’s got you all wet for me babes, we got some daddy issues you need to work through, cause gotta tell ya, don’t have a problem bending you over that fucking model right in front of Daddy dearest as soon as you say I do.” He smirked and knew right then and there he had hit the nail on the head when her face blossomed as red as the wedding dress he’d put her in.

He snapped his fingers incapacitating the parentals but not muting them as he had done to the Maitlands. He’d seen right through daddy dearest, Chuck would have sold his daughter to the highest bidder, and well lucky him. He was the only bidder.

He turned his attention back to his blushing bride who had yet to say a word. He could still hear her heart pounding in her chest so he knew she hadn’t kicked the bucket in shock from him calling her out on her dirty nasty little secret.

He smoothed his hand back over his hair and then dusted the shoulders of his dirty crushed red velvet suit jacket. Not too shabby for last minute getting hitched. He dug his hand through his pocket knowing that there was a ring he had just conjured up and pulled it out, a square black diamond that he’d filched from some dead Russian Princess back in the 1800's. He always knew it would come in handy one day.

He could hear the minister saying the vows and he repeated what he needed to as he concentrated on pushing the ring onto Lydia’s finger. He heard her gasp when she got a good look at it. Yeah that was it, be distracted by the ring on your finger and say the damn words.

He was ready to cover her mouth and force the words out if need be but she surprised the fucking shit out of him when she whispered out. “I do.” Her head ducking down so not to catch her father’s eyes.

Oh, lots of daddy issues there. He nearly cackled with glee as the minister said the words he had been waiting for.

“By the authority invested in me I now pronounce you, Man and Wife…. You may kiss your bride.” 

Betelgeuse spun Lydia around dipping her back as he leaned in laying one on her in an overly exaggerated style more or less just to hear the prudish Maitlands in the background gasping in horror. He loved the look in their eyes when realized they had managed to arrive a moment too late.

He pulled Lydia back up seeing that the look in her eyes hadn’t left. Oh so curious she was. He swept her up in his arms bridal style and looked at the people who all had failed Lydia in one way or another. He shook his head and smirked. “Welp Babes… looks like its time for our honeymoon.” He sneered and looked over at Chuck.

“Promise we’ll come and visit soon Dad.” He mocked and then when a whisper only he could hear from Lydia asking him to pop the into her room he did just that… after all she’d held up her end of a bargain. He had respect for that.

He put her down on her own feet and leaned against the door stretching as he felt his powers at their peak for the first time in centuries. “Gotta say Babes… you surprised me down there, thought you were going to pull a fast one on me and try not to live up to your end of the deal.” He said as he examined his nails letting her do whatever it was, she wanted to do up here before he took her away for real. He was curious to see why she had wanted to come up to her room… but seeing what she was doing now had him nodding approvingly.

She was packing her stuff… and not just for a weekend away.

He watched as she looked up at him from stuffing her clothes in a suitcase.

“What can I say… It’s a green card thing.” And then had the audacity to smirk at him before shoving another handful of clothes into her bag. “I told you before, I wanted in, you wanted out... well now I want out of here.” Her voice was soft and unsure but still had a firm resolve to it.

Betelgeuse pushed away from the door making sure that he snapped his fingers to lock it. He reached over to her his hand wrapping around her chin and lifting her face up to look at him. “I don’t just do favors babes… you are my wife now. That means I get all the perks of that.” He said as he let his hand drop down to her hip. He pulled her flush against him and drew in another deep breath and chuckled darkly. “You love that thought don’t you babes… want to get on your knees for your husband. Want to beg for it.” He said as he let her feel exactly what she was doing to him.

He could see the flush on her cheeks again and fuck if he didn’t want to see those lips wrapped around the head of his cock as he fucked her mouth. She was dripping wet for him right now and all he wanted to do was fuck her against the door while her poor daddy tried to get in to save her.

“You want it.” He said as he let his hand drop between them, his hand going between her thighs as he palmed her watching as she nearly fell to her knees right then. She arched against him, her hand gripping his shirt as she held on. That sweet little tongue of hers darting out and wetting her lips before she bit the bottom one, probably trying to keep from begging.

“Such a naughty girl you are… you want to give it up to me don’t you babes.” He growled as he let her grind slightly against his hand before he pulled back and smirked. Snapping his fingers, he conjured up a cigarette and took a long drag looking at her critically. He tutted under his breath, how this wisp of a woman had gone untouched as of yet amazed him. She was getting off on just him looking at her, judging her. But then there it was, the whole reason she was getting off on the idea of him… He was a demon. The dark that she had always been warned about. And now, he was there and he was going to take whatever he wanted from her regardless of how much she begged. He started to look at her carefully, letting his gaze drag over every inch of her. He revealed in the way that she trembled every time he moved. It sent a rush of aching need through him. 

The flush on her cheeks, the glassiness of her eyes. He could smell how wet she was. “You going to scream for your daddy to rescue you?” he asked as he started to circle around her his hand grazing over her breast before he slipped up behind her. He threaded his hand into her hair and yanked her head back revealing in the sound of her trembling gasp.

“No.” she whispered.

He moved in closer to her, not letting go of her hair as he pulled her flush against his body. His other hand moving up to wrap around her throat, his fingers tightening just slightly. The trembling gasp that he had just elicited from her was well worth it.

She went limp against him and he moaned headily into her neck his teeth grazing over the sensitive skin on her collar bone. His leg kicked hers apart letting him pull her bodily against his aching cock. He growled into her neck as he snapped away the wedding dress leaving her in her underwear and bra. He wasn’t going to wait till he got them to his place before he took what was rightful his. Oh no… not with how responsive she was to him.

He had to have her right then.

“Gonna fuck you over your bed. Right now.” He growled sinking his teeth into her neck loving the pained moan that slipped from her mouth. “That’s it babes… you want it so bad don’t you.” he moaned his hand tightening around her throat as he decided against the bed. He wanted her pinned against something solid. He turned her around saw the door. With a smirk he leaned in whispering to her. “Change of plans darlin’ going to get old fashioned on ya and fuck ya against the door.” He said pushing her over to the door. She went willingly despite the way that she trembled in his arms.

He pushed her against the door, his hand pinning the back of her neck making her cheek dig into the wood as he pushed her legs apart again. He watched as she whimpered and arched her back out. “Look at you, begging for it like a good little whore.” He moaned as he took his time releasing his aching cock from the confines of the crushed red velvet dress pants. He stroked himself slowly as he moved in and ran his other hand over her ass squeezing her cheek as he spread her apart.

He ripped the panties off of her watching as the scraps of flimsy lace dropped to the floor giving him his first unobstructed view of her ass. “Fuck me babes…” he gripped the base of his cock to keep from cumming all over her ass just like that.

He leaned in pressing against her completely, her body pinned against the door. He could feel every tremor, every bit back moan as he touched her. She was made for him.

He moved his hand around to the front of her throat gripping it tightly again as she whimpered against him her back arched begging for him to fuck her. “That’s it baby, you want it so bad don’t you. How long you been wanting me to fuck you like this.” He growled out as he reached down with his other hand lifting her leg up so that he could rub the head of his cock against her soaking wet slit. It was hot and wet and it took everything in him not to destroy her right then and there.

“A long time.” She whispered out; her voice raw as she admitted to him her deep dark secret.

“Such a good girl, telling me the truth.” He whispered and then rolled his hips slightly so that the head of his cock slipped against her enough to slowly sink into the tight wet velvet heat of her pussy. “For that, I’m gonna make sure you get to come too baby.” He smirked and without a second’s hesitation he slammed into her his hand moving up from her neck to her mouth to cut of the scream that erupted from her. He was relentless in his thrusts, the grip on her thigh as he lifted her up higher, spreading her completely open to him as he fucked her. He could feel the tightening of her pussy and he knew that she was going to cum soon.

“You going to cum for me Babes… you going to make my cock nice and wet to fuck you with.” He growled out into her neck feeling her heart hammering against his lips as he drove his cock deeper into her. He moved his hand from her mouth down over the front of her body, grazing his nails over her nipples as she shuddered against him, so close… she was so close. He could feel it. He picked up the speed of his thrusts wanting to follow shortly after her.

He moved his hand from her breasts down to feel where he was fucking into her, his fingers brushing over her clit, just enough to make her gasp but not enough to sate the friction she needed to climax. He could feel his own balls starting to tighten up. He groaned into her neck licking over the marks he’d made. “Gonna fill you up so hard babes, gonna make you mine.” He growled out as his hips stuttered slightly. He was right there.

He moved his skilled fingers over her clit, feeling her starting to tremble, the tears slipping from her eyes as he pounded into her. “That’s it… cum for me Lydia.” He demanded. Her body tensed as her back arched into him, squeezing his cock as she screamed his name.

The second that she started to orgasm; he was finished. His hips stuttered from their driving rhythm as the wash of pleasure crashed over him. He held himself flush against her body whispering her name as he filled her with his cum.

He wasted no time in pulling out and tugging her around to face him. His hand going to her face as he pulled her to him in a filthy kiss. He moaned against her panting lips. “You’re mine now babes.” He grinned wickedly. He could hear the pounding on the door behind them suddenly and he smirked hearing Delia screaming at them.  
  


“Open that door you Demon! You stay away from her.”

He snapped his fingers and the two of them were dressed again, this time Lydia had on some outfit he had seen her wear before, and he had on his signature black and white striped suit. He could see how thoroughly fucked Lydia looked and smirked. He had packed away all of her stuff in the suitcases as well.

With a snap of his fingers the door unlocked.

“Its showtime.”


End file.
